


Just remembered that I wanted to kiss you

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, I've used those tags before, M/M, Soonyoung is an idiot, and probably will use them again, because Soonyoung is forever a cute idiot, but a cute idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Don’t you want to?”
“I do!” Soonyoung answered not a second later. “It’s just that I feel my heart bursting with something—happiness, I guess—just by looking at him and kinda forget that I wanted to?”
 
Some sort of epilogue of Fool but can be read on its own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For studmuffinking:  
> Thank you for your comments and idea for this fic.

At first they landed on Wonwoo’s forehead, making Soonyoung went “awww” internally. The “awww” turned to “kyaaa” when the lips moved to Wonwoo’s in a quick peck.

But then the lips keep touching Wonwoo’s again and again, lingering longer each time. Soonyoung felt his cheeks burning hot.

“Ehem.”

The tangled lips separated at Soonyoung’s voice.

“Didn’t you say you were leaving?”

Jun turned to face him with a straight face, as if he hadn’t been busy devouring his boyfriend’s lips just a few seconds ago.

“Oh, yeah. See you, Soonyoung,” he said before bidding his goodbye to Wonwoo with a kiss on the cheek.

When the door closed, Wonwoo went to sit on the floor next to Soonyoung and put his back on the side of the bed. His cheeks were slightly flushed.

Soonyoung sighed. “That wolf.”

“He’s going out of town again,” Wonwoo said with slight pleading in his voice. “He’s always needy during these times.”

“And taking advantage of our Wonwoo!”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, his cheeks still flushed. “It’s not that I don’t like it...” His voice getting smaller with each word, but Soonyoung could still hear it since they were sitting so close.

“Of course... It must be nice...” Soonyoung sighed. “I want a kiss with Jihoon, too...”

“Wait.” Wonwoo looked at him with wide eyes. “Soonyoung. You sound like you and Jihoon never kissed?”

At Soonyoung’s nod, Wonwoo’s eyes went even wider.

“Wait. What? But—It’s been 3 months!”

“I know.”

“Then why?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t even remember that we never kissed until I saw you guys doing it.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Don’t you want to?”

“I do!” Soonyoung answered not a second later. “It’s just that I feel my heart bursting with something—happiness, I guess—just by looking at him and kinda forget that I wanted to?”

Soonyoung heard Wonwoo mumbling something about “innocent” and “feel like a sinner” before lifting himself up to get them some snacks from the kitchen.

* * *

Mingyu and Jeonghan gave each other a look before putting their attention back at Soonyoung. The blond had his dreamy eyes at Jihoon who was chatting with a bunch of people across the room. This was definitely not a rare occurrence, but Mingyu noticed that this time Soonyoung’s eyes were glossier than usual.

“They must be so soft...” Soonyoung mumbled.

“What is?” Jeonghan asked.

“Jihoon’s lips...” Soonyoung answered with a silly grin, eyes still fixed on Jihoon.

“Actually they’re kinda chapped,” Mingyu said before munching on his French fries. He quickly swallowed when Soonyoung snapped his neck and looked at him with wide eyes.

“You’ve kissed him??”

“Yeah, but it was—“ Mingyu stopped his words to turn towards Jeonghan. “It was when we’re not together and will never happen again. Are you mad?”

Jeonghan chuckled before shaking his head and giving Mingyu a smile. Mingyu smiled back and snuggled into Jeonghan’s neck. He felt Jeonghan’s body shaking into another laughter. He chased the direction of Jeonghan’s gaze and found a pouting Soonyoung.

“Jihoon’s lips are indeed chapped,” said Jeonghan, a trace of glee in his voice.

“You’ve kissed him too??” Soonyoung let out another shocked voice.

“No, but I’ve touched his lips. He never use the lip balm I gave him.”

“But, Jeonghan-hyung, you have kissed him.” Jeonghan and Soonyoung gave him questioning looks so he explained. “When Jihoon and I were in our first year, you took us to that bar, the one near that noodle shop, and you got so drunk that you gave him a couple of pecks. I was pretty drunk too but I was jealous so I remembered.”

Jeonghan only blinked once at Mingyu’s explanation. “Huh. I don’t remember. Oh well.”

Meanwhile, Soonyoung looked tired. “So you’ve all kissed Jihoon??”

Mingyu wondered why Soonyoung didn’t just kiss Jihoon if he wanted to. He was sure that Jihoon wouldn’t mind; he’s seen the affection in Jihoon’s eyes when the latter looked at Soonyoung. But Mingyu decided to not voice his thoughts and just joined Jeonghan patting the sulky Soonyoung.

* * *

“Hmm, it’s so tasty that I forgot my manners. Oops!” Soonyoung said in a squeaky voice. His thumb lingered near the trace of sauce on the edge of his lips without even trying to wipe them off.

“It’s _so_ tasty. Don’t you want to try it?”

“Okay.”

Soonyoung’s eyes twinkled at Jihoon’s answer but quickly faltered when Jihoon took the fish fillet from Soonyoung’s plate with his chopsticks.

Soonyoung never had doubts before, and not earlier today when he slightly tightened his hold over Jihoon’s hands and leaned towards the latter. Unfortunately a bunch of kids decided it was the time for some fun at the park so they had to separate before even touching. But Soonyoung didn’t feel discouraged at the time because he saw how Jihoon didn’t flinch when he leaned closer.

However, as they parted ways and met again a few times through the course of the day, he found that Jihoon became more and more focused on his phone or laptop. When they arrived in Jihoon’s room, he even went straight to his set of equipment, dancing his fingers on the keyboard and moving the mouse around to click on some software menu that Soonyoung couldn’t understand.

Now they were having dinner and Jihoon still looked occupied. He chatted with Soonyoung as usual, but tonight he rarely initiated the talk and his replies were rather short. He didn’t even wait for Soonyoung to finish eating before leaving the table to wash his own utensils. He went straight to his room after that.

Soonyoung sighed before finally wiping his lips. As he took his chopsticks again, he thought that maybe Jihoon was just not in the mood for being lovey-dovey.

Usually Soonyoung wouldn’t mind; he knows how demanding his boyfriend’s job could be. But ever since that day ( _damn it, Wen Junhui_ ), he found himself craving more of Jihoon’s affection. Especially his touch. _Especially those lips._

He brought his plates and chopsticks to the sink and let out another sigh. After he finished washing them, he remembered about the new brand of coffee Jihoon bought the other day. He took the jar out of the overhead shelf and started brewing a glass.

He knocked with his left hand before coming in. Jihoon’s back was on him as he walked closer. When he put the mug on the table (slightly away from the keyboard, Soonyoung had learnt his lesson), Jihoon turned his head. His eyes looked weary but they were as gentle as the smile that decorated his lips.

“Thanks,” he simply said. Soonyoung couldn’t figure out whether it’s the word or the eyes or the smile; his chest was bursting with warmth and he felt very grateful.

“Do you need anything else? Snacks maybe? We just ate but you’ll need more energy.”

“You’re right.”

Soonyoung was about to convey his intention of going to the nearby convenience store, but he felt a hand on the back of his neck, followed by something on his lips, making him swallow back all of his words. That something was slightly rough, but squishy and somehow tasted like the fish he had earlier. When he finally realized the identity of that something, Jihoon’s hand had left his neck and was back at his mouse.

“Got my energy boost. I think I can finish this tonight,” he said nonchalantly.

Soonyoung could only watch Jihoon moving his hand over the mouse for a while before saying, “Can we do it again?”

Jihoon stopped his hand and turned to face Soonyoung again. Soonyoung felt Jihoon’s hand on his nape once more, but this time Jihoon pulled him a bit further until his face was almost touching Jihoon’s shoulder.

Soonyoung felt something near his left ear and figured out that it was Jihoon’s lips when they moved to whisper a few words into his ear. After Jihoon let go of his neck, Soonyoung nodded to Jihoon and left the room with flushed cheeks.

* * *

Wonwoo smiled at his boyfriend’s goodnight wish and was about to drift into unconsciousness when he heard his phone beeped. He groaned; he forgot to turn the thing off. He stretched his left arm to the bedside table and had his fingers touching the phone when it beeped again, once, twice, and many more times until Wonwoo lost count.

“What the...?”

He immediately sat up and grabbed the phone. He could feel Jun stirring beside him.

“Who is it?”

“It’s... Soonyoung.” Wonwoo had his thumb on the screen, scrolling over multiple boxes with “AAAAA” written on them.

“Is it an emergency?”

“Nah.” Wonwoo pushed the power button and put his head back on Jun’s chest.


End file.
